


how it feels to take a fall

by darkrin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellie Bishop Can't Get Drunk, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Nick Takes It Upon Himself To Prove Her Wrong, Pre-Relationship, There's Also a Dead Body
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Bishop: I don't get drunk.Tony: I'm sorry. I didn't understand what you said.Bishop: It's physically impossible for me. I tried in college. Can't.





	how it feels to take a fall

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _ambizioso_ del [COWT9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743331) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> Il titolo e la citazione iniziale sono tratti dal brano _Icarus_ dei Bastille.  
> Ringrazio Kuruccha per averla betata anche se conosceva il fandom solo di striscio. <3 Prometto che da ora proverò a scrivere di fandom più noti.

 

 

«Look who's digging their own grave  
That is what they all say  
You'll drink yourself to death»

(Icarus, BASTILLE)

 

 

Quel che resta di Nick Torres è disteso su uno dei tavoli della sala autoptica di Jimmy Palmer, con ancora indosso i vestiti della sera prima, gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione sofferente a corrugargli la fronte. Ellie è seduta al suo capezzale, con il volto imbronciato, i gomiti poggiati sul freddo ripiano in acciaio e la testa sorretta dalle mani. Un pacchetto di patatine ai gamberetti è abbandonato accanto alle sue braccia, ancora chiuso.

\- Non ti sembra di star esagerando? – domanda la donna, la voce impastata dai palmi che premono contro le sue guance e la fanno somigliare a un criceto biondo.

L’uomo esala un gemito da moribondo che le fa roteare gli occhi.

\- Almeno lasciami mangiare – afferma Ellie, scuotendo il pacchetto di patatine con due dita.

\- Bishop, vuoi uccidermi? – esala, portando una mano al petto. – Perché l’odore di _quelle cose_ che ti ostini a chiamare cibo farebbe questo. Mi ucciderebbe. –

Ellie si chiede se un giorno Nick finirà con il farle cadere gli occhi fuori dalle orbite a furia di costringerla ad alzarli così tante volte al cielo.

\- Sono buone –afferma.

L’uomo si limita a risponderle con un verso disgustato e distrutto, mentre, con le dita della mano che aveva portato al cuore, stringe la stoffa della maglietta indegnamente attillata che indossa.

\- Ellie? Nick? Che succede? –

Jimmy, vestito di tuta blu e camicie, li raggiunge con un’espressione interdetta sul volto.

Ellie solleva un braccio in un gesto vacuo.

\- Torres fa il morto – spiega, come se questo potesse bastare a giustificare il fatto che Nick Torres, l’agente più superstizioso della squadra e l’uomo che ha rischiato un attacco di panico quando Abbie l’ha chiuso, a tradimento, nella bara che usava come un letto, si sia steso nella sala mortuaria di sua spontanea volontà.

\- Non capisco – afferma, il medico, dopo interminabili minuti di silenzio, in cui Nick immedesima il cadavere più teatrale che abbia mai giaciuto sulla terra ed Ellie guarda con malcelato desiderio le sue patatine fritte.

\- Nick ha osato troppo. Come un novello Icaro. –

La voce squillante ed entusiasta di Kasie, che li raggiunge dalla soglia, fa chiudere gli occhi a Nick per il dolore. L’uomo non osa pensare che aveva messo a tacere tutte i sussurri nel suo cervello che gli dicevano che era un errore e un oltraggio ai morti appropriarsi di uno spazio dedicato a loro, nella speranza che il fresco e la quiete della sala mortuaria potessero aiutarlo a superare il peggior dopo sbronza della sua vita - e sì che non è un novellino, che è cresciuto tra la strada e una casa in cui sua sorella Lucia era l’unico punto fermo – e invece finirà con l’aver attirato su di sé l’ira dei defunti per nulla.

\- Più piano – geme.

Quando riapre gli occhi, Ellie lo guarda con un’espressione quasi intenerita sul volto. Muove le dita, come se fosse sul punto di accarezzargli la fronte corrugata, i capelli scuri e Nick pensa che non si scosterebbe, Nick pensa che lo _desidera_ , ma è solo un attimo e poi qualcosa passa negli occhi di Ellie – il ricordo che le sta impedendo di mangiare o la consapevolezza che non sono soli – e la donna torna a posare il volto sulle mani.

\- Ops, scusa! –

L’espressione sul viso di Kasie è così contrita che Nick non riesce a trovare la forza di dirle che ha parlato ancora più forte.

\- Continuo a non capire – interrompe Jimmy.

Ellie esala un sospiro.

\- McGee ha detto a Torres che non posso ubriacarmi e Nick era convinto che fosse solo perché non avevo ancora incontrato qualcuno in grado di _bere davvero_. –

Accompagna le ultime due parole con un eloquente sguardo di sufficienza.

\- Quindi ieri Nick ha sfidato Ellie a bere – continua Kasie. – E questo è il risultato – conclude con un eloquente gesto del braccio.

Jimmy si aggiusta gli occhiali sul naso.

\- E tu… non eri neanche un po’ brilla? – chiede, tutto preoccupazione e curiosità scientifica.

Ellie scuote le spalle.

\- No. Ero solo stanca all’idea di dover trascinare Torres fuori dal bar per i piedi – afferma, alzandosi e prendendo il suo pacchetto di patatine sotto braccio. – Vado a mangiare, _fuori_ , visto che sua altezza non sopporta l’odore di gamberetto – aggiunge.

L’oltraggiato: _ehy_!, di Nick la segue fuori dalla stanza, accompagnata dal più quieto: _se è così, allora forse preferisci tornare di sopra perché stanno per portarmi un cadavere_ di Jimmy.


End file.
